The present application relates to distributed networks, such as peer-to-peer (P2P) networks. A distributed network can be made up of multiple inter-coupled computing systems. In contrast to traditional server-centric networks, the computing systems of a distributed network need not have fixed roles or relationships. Accordingly, the distributed network can be thought of as decentralized in that it may lack a centralized server that controls the network. Instead, individual computing systems can assume various functions. For instance, in one scenario a computing system can function as a source of content for other computing systems of the network. In another scenario, the same computing system can function as a receiver of content. In still another scenario, the computing system can help to distribute content without functioning as a source or a receiver. Further, a distributed network can have a dynamic configuration with new computing systems coming on-line or existing computing systems dropping out. The present implementations address management of these distributed networks.